


Selfie

by AlmondMilkAndDaisies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spinearl Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondMilkAndDaisies/pseuds/AlmondMilkAndDaisies
Summary: Spinel learns about selfies.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Selfie

“What’s that?” Spinel inquired, as she sat next to Steven, pointing at the rectangular device he had just begun to play with.

“Oh, this is my phone!” Steven held up the device in the air. “It’s how I talk to people on Earth! I can call them, send them a text, or even take pictures with them!”

As Steven said this, he went through his photos and pulled up a picture of him and Connie making a silly face.

Spinel’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Wow! That looks super fun!” Spinel’s face became an exaggerated frown. “Too bad I don’t have a phone.”

Steven pondered for a moment, before getting up to look through his drawers.

“I think I might... aha!” Steven exclaimed as he pulled out another phone. “Here, you can have this one!”

Spinel had stars in her eyes. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course! You can’t send messages, but pictures will work fine!”

Spinel took the device and hugged it to her chest. “Thank you so much!” She sprung up and into a hug, which Steven reciprocated. 

* * *

The warp pad lit up, and in a moment, a pink Pearl with one working eye appeared on the previously empty warp pad.

Volleyball walked out of the observatory, and into Steven’s home. Spinel noticed her, and their eyes met.

“Peeps!” Spinel gasped as she ran up to the door. Spinel ran into her with a hug, nearly toppling her. Volleyball giggled and hugged back.

“It’s always nice to see you.”

They embraced for a moment longer before Spinel pulled back. “Check out this new thing I can do!”

With that, she pulled the phone out of seemingly nowhere, and held it up in front of them. 

“Say cheese!” Spinel said with a smile.

Volleyball giggled. “What’s cheese?”

A flash dazed her, but she was soon met with a photo of the moment in front of her.

“We can take pictures together! So I get to see your pretty face even when you’re not around!”

Volleyball blushed. “Oh my. That’s so sweet of you.” She gave Spinel a quick kiss on the cheek, sending the gem into a deeper blush than her significant other was just in. “I love you.”

Spinel shook herself out of her daze. “I love you too, Peeps.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Spinearl Month! I hope it was an enjoyable read.


End file.
